SV Python (2013)
|manufacturer = |max_speed = 206 MPH (332 KM/H)|0-60_time_(seconds) = 3.1s|engine = 8.4L V10|price = $240,000|revenue_/_mile = $758|job_xp_/_mile = 420 XP|num_of_seats = 2|drivetrain = RWD|horsepower = 640|torque = 600 lb-ft|miles_/_gallon = 12 City / 19 Highway / 15 Combined|transmission = 6-Speed manual|built_in = U.S.A.}}The 2013 SV Python is an American Supercar. It can be bought for $240,000 and appeared in Ultimate Driving on the Dodge Weekend update, which added various Dodge vehicles to the game. It is based on the 2013 SRT Viper GTS. Description The Viper is a 2-seater sports car based on the Dodge vehicle of the same name, which was produced from 1992 to 2017 to compete with the Chevrolet Corvette. The model in-game is the Phase VX model of the vehicle, which was produced from 2012 to 2017, and was branded as the SRT Viper until 2014. This newer Viper has stability control unlike the older models, which have become notorious for being "uncontrollable death machines", in an attempt to be more accessible to more people. The 2013 SRT Viper was unveiled at the 2012 New York Auto Show. It features an all-aluminum 8.4 L V10 engine producing 640 hp. Six-speed manual transmission, 4-piston Brembo brakes. A maximum speed of 208 MPH (332 KM/H) and a 0-60 MPH acceleration time of 3.50 seconds. Vehicle Issues * None as of now. Trivia * When the 2013 Viper returned after being killed in 2008, it was not called the Dodge Viper. Only for the 2013 and 2014 model years, it was called the SRT Viper. * The Viper is priced the same as its rival vehicle, the Corvette, despite outclassing it in every aspect besides revenue. This may be for balancing reasons, as the Viper is notoriously difficult to control. * The Viper has the #1 widest drift circumference, being able to do over 180 degrees with some skill. This makes it both very wonderful for racing, losing only a little bit of speed when drifting, but this comes with a downside, it is very hard to control and burnout is NOT recommended when driving a viper. * In 2014, the Viper was named number 10 on the "Most American Cars" list, meaning 75% or more of its parts are manufactured in the U.S. * This car is surprisingly practical with an acceptable large trunk. * Sales of the Viper for 2013 and 2014 were poor. In October 2013, the Viper production was reduced by 1/3 due to low sales and growing inventory. In April 2014, production ceased for over two months due to slow sales. * In 2015, the SRT Viper was renamed the Dodge Viper and the engine received an extra 5 hp, raising the maximum power output to 645 hp, resulting in the improvement of highway fuel economy. * Lamborghini was under Chrysler ownership at the time the Viper was being developed leading to Lamborghini's involvement in the progress of making the car. From that cars enthusiastic usually use to joke about the Viper basically is a Lamborghini. * The rear Viper logo is also the third brake light, although usually illuminated car badges that come with the stock vehicle are illegal because it promotes advertising. * Saabkyle04 owns a Viper in real life Gallery viper gts.png|A Black Viper parked at Tim Bitsy (UD: Noyan) Viper1.png Viper4.png|The rear of the SRT Viper. Viper5.png|The Viper logo / third brake light. Viper2.png|Side of the SRT Viper. Viper3.png|The SRT Viper's old rim and GTS logo. ViperGTSColor.png Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:RWD Vehicles Category:V10 Powered Cars Category:2 Seater Vehicles Category:Supercars Category:American Vehicles Category:SRT